Rockinade
by GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo
Summary: Lemonademouthgal1121's story.
1. Chapter 1

Stella Rocker Yamada  
"you stood there in front of me close enough to touch, close enough to hope you couldnt see what I was thinkin of, drop everthing now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain." I sure hope he knows...  
17 comments  
Ray Beech  
Who is the lucky guy, huh yamada?  
Stella Rocker Yamada  
Quit reading my posts!  
Mohini Bass Banjaree  
Who is it?  
Stella Rocker Yamada  
Not tellin u!  
Livy White  
Ya want me 2 come over?  
Stella Rocker Yamada  
Sure. Dont bring Mo though. Please.  
Livy White  
Kk. Be over in a min.  
Scott Pickett  
Ooooooooooooo... Dis is interesting...  
Stella Rocker Yamada  
Ur worse than Ray  
Ray Beech  
Ur no walk on the beach either  
Stella Rocker Yamada  
How many times do i have 2 tell u 2 get out?  
Ray Beech  
Idk... 10  
Stella Rocker Yamada  
Whtevr  
Wen Gifford  
Can I head over 2?  
Stella Rocker Yamada  
Ya, we can work on some songs wth Liv  
Wen Gifford  
Kay  
Livy White  
Bring the music 4 my paradise kk?  
Wen Gifford  
Ok  
Charlie Delgado  
Want me 2 come 2 Stells?  
Stella Rocker Yamada  
Idk I guess so...  
Charlie Delgado  
K

message to Livy White  
GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
Livy White  
Wht?  
Stella Rocker Yamada  
Charlie is coming 2  
Livy White has switched to mobile  
Livy White  
So wh... Wait a min. Is dis wht I think it is?  
Stella Rocker Yamada  
It depends on wht u think it is...  
Livy White  
Does it involve the who likes who thing  
Stella Rocker Yamada  
Maybe  
Livy White  
I knew it  
Stella Rocker Yamada  
How did u know? I tried not 2 make it obvious...  
Livy White  
I just know... Im almost 2 ur house kay  
Stella Rocker Yamada  
Kay, ill b on the porch  
Livy White has signed off.  
Olivia walked up to the porch and saw Stella swinging on her bench swing. She walked up and sat next to her. She was lightly strumming her guitar.  
Stella's POV  
"Why dont you just write a song about it?" she said immediatley. "Not really good at writing sappy stuff." I replied. "Just send him some sort of message then." "Ive tried that. I guess you forgot that he's clueless." "No he's no... Ya your right he is." she said. I strummed another beat and Olivia asked "What song ya playin?" "I dont know. I just make it up as I go along." She nodded and got her idea face. The same face that always makes me wonder if she's gone mentally insane. I said "What?" and she smiled. "The song." she said. "Again, what?" i replied. "Hey peoples!" said Wen. "Uh oh, Liv's got her idea face... Everybody run!" Wen yelled playfully and grabbed me. We ran through the yard and eventually Liv grabbed us both by the shoulder. "Sit!" she yelled annoyed. We both sat and she said "Stella, play that chord again." "Ok..." I replied and stummed my guitar. "Wen, get out the lyrics for my paradise." He got out his laptop and handed it to Liv. "Can ya play it again?" she asked. I nodded. I played and she sang "This is my, this is my paradise, im at home, uh oh it got too bright, let the sun on my shoulders shine, we can run beneath this clear piece of sky."I stopped and she said "I think we just figuired out our new song."  
"Yes!" I said. I slow buttered Wen (Yes I can use stuf from other shows) as Charlie walked up. "Hey, why we all so excited?" "Ummm... Uhhhh..." I sat down. Im such a coward, cant even talk to my best friend. Liv started to explain to Charlie but I grabbed her by the arm and drug her in the house while saying "One sec guys!" I dragged her through the door. "HELP ME!" I whisper shouted. "With WHAT?" she said back whispering yet angrily. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot angrily. She just stood there, waiting for my awnser. "Really?" I said sordof mad. She gave me idk look so I said "FUCKING CHARLIE YOU SHY CLUELESS PRISS!" "Ok, god... How about we just leave you guys alone?" I gave her a glare and she quickly said "Or preform dancin around the truth?" she said hopefully. I just said "GRRRRR." so her only solution was to say "you get to kiss Charlie." all tempting like. "why the fuck, grr I hate myself fine." I said walking out the door with a very unamused look on my face. Charlie was watching me as I sat down on the bench and was tapping my foot fast. At first I was just sitting like that, and then glanced from side to side to see Wen and Charlie staring at me. "What are you lookin at?" I growled. Both of them just shot up their hands in defense.  
I am going to kill the both of them later


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2  
Stella's POV  
I put my head in my hands. I felt like beating the shit outta the both of them. "Will you two just shut up?!" I yelled with my teeth clenched. "Sorry." Wen said all mean and raised his hands up in defense. I think im on my period. I have wanted lemonade and chocolate for like the past hour and the only relief I can get is from my guitar. "Didnt know you had such a short temper." I raised my head up and said "I do not have short temper." "Well then whats wrong?" "Nothing, Wen." I saw Olivia come out the door with my songbook. "How did you get that?!" I asked alarmed. "The twins showed me it." She said flipping through the pages. Timmy and Jimmy ran out the door and took the book from Olivia. "You have gotta see my favorite part!" Timmy said. I almost got up but my cramps wouldnt let me. "There is an entire part of the book dedicated to her crush!" Yelled Jimmy. "Look here." Timmy said and Olivia knelt down smiling. "Why do you have to be so clueless? We have known each other since forever and you wont even give me a hint. I still cant believe your dating that girl. I see how uncomfortable you get around her. Like its unbearable to stay with her any longer, but you cant leave." He read in his best dramatic voice. Oh, come on self. Why oh why cramps? "She treats you like a prize to be shown off, and you arent a prize to be won. You should be liked for your personality, not your superstar status." I think they are going away... Oh god, i feel like im gonna throw up. "Your brown eyes, your long hair, right down to your million dollar smile. I wish I had the courage to tell you how I feel." I put everything I had in me to get up and waddle over to the twins to get my book. I reached over them and said weakley "Thats enough looking." I heard them say 'aww' but I didnt give a shit. "Stella, why are you so mean?" Timmy said. "I am not mean." I said calmly. "Why do you care so much about that stupid book?" He said. That little brat. "Hows about I show ya why?" I growled. Olivia gasped and said "Stella, chill. He's eight." I have had enough. "I dont give a fuck!" I screamed. "Why are you so mad?!" said Jimmy. "I. Am. Not. Mad." I said slowly. "Tell that to the vane poppin outta your forehead!" yelled Timmy and he walked inside with Jimmy. I just screamed and stormed off to the backyard. I hopped over the fence even though my cramps were unbearable. "Mother fuckin cock suckin..." I grumbled under my breath. I stormed over to my tree and sat on the backside of it so i felt closed in. (I know someone requested I slow it down, but I wanted it to be fast and overwhelming because its in Stella's POV) I started ripping grass out of the ground and tearing it into little peices, eventually throwing them in a wad across the yard. I felt emotionally unstable. I hate being a girl sometimes. Olivia was calling my name and I tucked myself further into the little corner between the tree and the fence. I had a head ache. I felt like crying, yet I wanted to beat the hell outta the fence. I didnt know what to do with myself, so i just clenched onto my shirt super tight and cried. "Stella!" Olivia cried. She ran over to where I was crying. "Are you okay?!" I just kept crying. She somehow sat down and scooted next to me, rubbing my back. She has a way of making everything relaxed at a tense moment like this. "Whats wrong?" she asked. I quietly said "Im a girl, ya know." she got a 'oh, duh' look on her face and I stopped crying as hard but was still crying nonetheless. "Okay!" She said and stood up slamming her hands together. "Lets get you a chocolate milkshake, an asprin, and preform already!" I looked up as she helped me stand again. "Okay." I said. I really didnt feel like talking. Its not that I couldnt, I just didnt want to. We walked through the gate and Charlie and Wen looked over at us immediatley. Charlie looked concerned when he saw my tear stained face. He ran over to me and put his hand on my back. I now had two people walking me to the car. "Whats wrong Stellbell?" He asked soothingly. Olivia whispered in his ear and he nodded. "Lets get in the truck and get ya a milkshake." Why does everyone want me to have a milkshake? Not that I dont want it, its just... how come everybody's solution is 'Milkshake'? Charlie rubbed my back in small circles and smiled down at me. I started crying again. I dont know why, I just did. Charlie pulled me into a hug and I was crying yet having mini fireworks go off in my head. Olivia said "Wen, you comin too?" and he hopped in the back of the truck. "You wanna drive or should I?" asked Olivia. "I will." said Charlie. I loved the sudden attention I was getting. Everybody is just gonna drop everything to go buy me a milkshake. Thats kinda awesome. Charlie patted the passenger seat and I hopped in the truck. We turned off of my street and I realized "We left the twins." "No we didnt. Remember how Wen wasnt there for a brief amount of time?" I nodded. "He dropped them off at his house. Sydney is gonna take care of em for a bit. She loves your brothers." "Oh, thanks Wen." "No problem." he replied. I watched out the window as we turned onto the main road. "I think there is a Sonic right up the street." Olivia said. "Got it." Charlie replied. I felt a little better, but the cramps were still there and my mind was pretty overwhelmed. I felt like crap. I felt like I my as well be in my grey sweat pants and a baggy tshirt. I layed my head between the seat and the window and closed my eyes. I seriously need to relax.  
Olivia's POV  
Wen said he has something on his phone to show me. I am just waiting here patiently but he is taking forever. It has actually been pretty calm in the car. Stella is sleeping, Wen is on his phone, Charlie is driving and... Oh my god. He's holding Stella's hand. I smiled And started to dose off but Wen tapped my shoulder and said "Read this!" I grabbed the phone out of his hand. The title read 'Stella Yamada spotted in NYC'  
I looked at Wen and he said "Whenever I saw that I was like 'What the hell?' Cause this was published on the twenty fifth, and Stella was obviously in Arizona." Stella snored loudly and I told him to "Be fucking quiet!". He nodded and I started reading. 'Stella was not with her band like usual. Infact, she was spotted with a friend in the Waverly sub station. Sources say she denies having any involvment with Lemonade Mouth. We saw the two with a girl that seemed to be Olivia Whitehead. We will keep you posted on the topic.' I looked at Wen, mouth slightly agape. How could we have been recently spotted in New York, but we were in Arizona? My mind was in a frenzy and Wen said "How were you there... And here?" I glared at him. "Seriously, cause the picture looks like you and..." I flicked him on the head. "We werent there!" I whisper yelled. Stella turned around and said "Is there a problem?" We got all wide eyed and Wen said "Nope." "Not at all." I added. Stella stared at us for a long time, trying to read our expressions. I felt myself slightly blush, i dont like when the attention is on me. Eventually, she looked like she got sick of the both of us and said "Whats on the phone?" "Uh, what phone?" I asked. I was mentally hitting myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She pointed down at Wen's phone in my hand. "Oh, this phone! Um, nothing!" I said quickly. She wrenched it out of my hand and read "Stella Yamada spotted in NYC?!" Charlie stopped at a red light and looked over at us. "How could you have been spotted in New York when you are in Arizona?" "I dont know!" She looked over at us and read "Spotted at the Waverly sub station? What the hell is that?!" I nodded and she continued. "Denied having any involvment with Lemonade Mouth. What the fuck is going on?!" I nodded and said "Read more!" She looked down at the screen and said "She looked like she was visiting a friend. The two were with a girl that seemed to be Olivia Whitehead?!" I nodded once more and I could tell Charlie wanted to comment, but he was driving. I said "How in the world..." and Charlie pulled up at Sonic. While we were all asking each other what was going on Charlie got Stella her milkshake. Stella was on a rant about how some fan girl could be walking around dressed as her and Charlie handed her the milkshake. Without even looking in his direction she grabbed it and took a drink. "And, I mean, how could they have seen me?! Its pretty much impossible!" I nodded and Wen added "We all know you were here!" "How about we go to the school and ask Mrs. Reznick if she knows anything?" Everyone looked in my direction. "Well, we were going there anyway... and if we ask her maybe we can figuire out whats going on." I said. Stella looked from me to Charlie then suddenly yelled "Drive man, drive!" and we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3, Stella's POV  
My moodiness is starting to go away and my cramps stopped. Im still concerned about the whole 'Me in new york' thing. I picked up Wen's phone again and scrolled through the caption. There were pictures at the bottom. The first one was of a girl in a flowy top and was covering her face. She had dark brown hair and looked very annoyed. There was a second girl that was apparently the 'Olivia clone' and looked translucent on camera. The third one had the brown haired girl and my clone. She looked like me but with different hair and was much skinnier. She didnt seem phased by the camera. In the next picture it shows her just walking away with the other girls, not even bothering to cover her face. I looked closer at the picture. The long brown haired girl looked very unamused to see the flashing lights. Thats all I could tell. The Olivia girl was so translucent I couldnt make much of her. I saw one more picture and scrolled to it. A girl in a... Strawberry dress? Okay then... Well she was running out of the building after the other girls. She had really red hair like Ariana Grande, but was a little chubbier. She looked like a Mo type, but a little more innocent. I passed the phone to Olivia and she looked at the pictures. "Why is the girl that looks like me so translucent?" "I dont know, it weirded me out too." She looked at the other pictures. "That girl kinda does look like you Stella." said Olivia. I rolled my eyes and said "No one can copy my look, okay. And her hair is like molded to her head. Plus, she is way too skinny to be me." "But she looks like you." Olivia said. "Oh please. She barely even has a figuire." I replied. Olivia ignored my comment and looked at the other photos. "That one long haired girl is kinda cute." said Wen. I looked up at him eyes wide and Olivia flicked him. "Ow!" he said. I was looking at the phone with Olivia when Charlie pulled up at the school. He parked the car and said "Let me see." while snatching the phone away from us. "Where is the Olivia girl?" He asked. "She's right there." I said pointing. "She is like... Invisible. Why is she so see through?" asked Charlie. "I dont know. I asked that same question when I saw her." He looked at the other ones and said "That girl looks nothing like you! She doesnt have the right hair, she is WAY too skinny, and her eyes are a lighter brown." I nodded. Wait, why would he be able to tell if her eyes are a lighter shade of brown? Gosh, thats kinda creepy... Charlie said "Lets go show this to Mrs. Reznick." We all got out of the car and Olivia was lightly holding Wen's hand. Yes! Knew that would happen at some point. "Ya owe me twenty bucks Char." I said. Charlie walked over to me and said "That girl seriously looked nothing like you!" He tried to change the subject! Oh well, I will collect my owings later. "I know, Mrs. Reznick will get this all sorted out, dont worry." He nodded and said "How about a sip for the guy who bought you that?"  
"I need it, you dont." "But im the one who bought it. Without me you wouldnt even have it." I smiled slightly and said "I hate it when your right." and handed him the milkshake. He took a drink and said "Sonic's milkshakes are always the best." I said "Yeah." and he handed it back to me. I realized we stopped. "Shall we?" He held out his hand. "We shall." I giggled and grabbed his hand. We walked in through the side entrance and I saw Wen and Olivia looking at us and whispering. "Whats wrong now gossip girl?" I said to Wen. "The fact that there was and still is some major canoodling going on between you two." Olivia's mouth was wide open and she was laughing. I looked down and saw I was still holding Charlie's hand. I blushed. Charlie just watched. I didnt want to let go of Charlie, but I needed to wack Wen's freckles onto the floor, so I said "Could you excuse me for a moment?" I handed my cup to Charlie and ran over to Wen. Within five seconds Wen was yelping and begging for mercy. I had him in a headlock. "Let me go, lemme go!" He yelled. "Okay, fine. I will." I said grinning and dropped him onto the floor. I dusted off my hands and said "That should do it!" Wen slowly got up and I said to Charlie "Lets go. He's not worth waiting for." So we walked away and Wen and Olivia ran to catch up with us. We passed the lemonade machine and with a simple movement I put in a quarter, knocked on the machine and out popped two lemonades. "Here ya go Charlie, Olivia." I said as I handed them to the both of them. "What about me?" asked Wen. "Canoodling accusers dont get lemonade." I said. He frowned and I laughed while handing him a quarter. "Go get one before I change my mind Wendell." He got his lemonade and we walked into the music hall. "Where is everybody?" asked Charlie. "Um, at home. Its the weekend." I said matter of factly. "Then how do we know Reznick will be here?" He asked. "She is always in her office on the weekends." I said and walked over to the side of the music hall. They followed and I knocked on the door on the side of the stage. "Come in." said Mrs. Reznick. We all walked into the fairly big office. Its about the size of my room. "What are you guys doing here? Its the weekend!" she exclaimed. "We have something to show you." I said. "Well then, lets see it why dont we!" she said. Wen pulled out his phone and said "Well, I was looking on the internet at our fan club when this link appeared. I tapped on it and this headline showed up." he said handing it to her. She put on her reading glasses and read the paragraph. "Thats rediculous! These stupid gossip sites..." she muttered. I looked around the office abit, waiting for her to make a verdict. Its very cluttered and has mesa sport flags all over the walls. "Why would they post something like that when its clearly false?" she said. "We were hoping you knew." Olivia said. "Look, theres pictures." I said and pointed at the bottom of the page. She squinted hard at the pictures. Soon she looked at us confused and said "That isnt you girls, is it?" "No, i dont know who it is." She put down the phone and said "Well, you are starting your tour next week... Maybe we could check out the place and sort all of this out." she said. "The sub shop? Why would they be there? They were probably just getting lunch..." I said. "Well, lets see." She said and opened her laptop. "Stella." "Yeah?" I asked. Can you type in your student log in? Its quicker..." I grabbed the laptop and quickly entered my username and password. I handed it back to her and she immediatley began typing and clicking. "Okay, the Waverly sub shop. Owned by Teresa and Jerry Russo. It says here its a family business." "What does that matter?" I asked. "It said on Wen's phone that the young lady's name was Alex Russo." We all high fived and I said "Wow. Good work Mrs. Reznick!" "So, is that all you guys needed?" We all looked at each other. "Actually, we wanted to show you a couple new songs. Oh and Olivia! We can cancel Dancin around the truth for now." I said. "But what about Mo and Scott? We need them here..." said Wen. "Oh, Mohini and Scott? They are in the library organizing books for the librarian." said. "Why would they be in there?" asked Charlie. "Mohini volunteered, you know... Extra credit." 'Ahhh's and 'ohhhhhhh's were heard throughout the room. "What about Scott?" Olivia asked. I looked down sheepishly. "Scott pulled some prank on Raymond." she said unamused. Olivia looked at me and nudged my shoulder. "Whats wrong with you?" I shook my head. Damnit, I knew I would get caught. Mrs. Reznick looked over at me and saw how quiet I was being. "Whats wrong Stella?" asked Mrs. Reznick. "Uh, I... Kinda... Did... That..." I said. "Stella. What are we going to do with you?" she said judgingly. "Whatever it is I hope it involves a new guitar!" I said. She gave me a look and I smirked. "So, lets go set up!" said Charlie. "I'll call up the kids." Mrs. Reznick said.  
Hope everybody liked chapter two! I am posting two chapters in one day also (lucky u guys) so ready yourselves. ;)  
~Kara (ur evil soul sista)


	4. Chapter 4 AN

hey its kara, i have a new blog. So, i thought maybe you could check it out lemonademouthgroup. weebly. com (No spaces!)

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter! Yay! This chapter has my favorite band: Paramore. I'm letting you guys know ahead of time that my friend BrookeDarkDesire (Brooke: hi!) wanted to choose some songs for this story. So, while your friend Kara over here *points at self* sticks to songs by All Time Low and Fall Out Boy, Brooke will be choosing all of the songs for Stevie and her garageband. Most of the songs you guys will either not like or be frightened by... *glares at Brooke* but... Stevie was the only one who I could imagine singing these types of songs. Basically, around the next couple chapters, ready yourself for some Falling In Reverse and Blood On The Dancefloor. Hope ya like this chapter!

* * *

Olivia's POV

We were all setting up when I snuck behind the curtain. Lets see, I know it's around here somewhere... Stella brought it with her. There it is! I grabbed Stella's dark red leather book sitting on the floor. I looked at the cover. There was a bunch of stickers and writing on it. The thing that stood out to me the most was a note she wrote slanted on the right side. It said on top in big letters 'B.O.Y.' I read below it and it said 'Beware of you. Beware of you. Beware of you.' It was deep if you looked at it. It had meaning. I opened the book and tried to find her special songs. Ah, here we go! Lets see... Full circle (don't own Miley Cyrus), Hallelujah, Just a kiss... (or Lady Antebellum) Where is it at?! Wait... Just a kiss? It's a duet... I'll save that for later... Oh, here they are! Ignorance and Crushcrushcrush. (Did I forget to mention I don't own anything by Paramore?) I held the book by the page and ran out from behind the curtain to Stella.

"How about we show them these songs?" I asked.

"Okay. Fine." I saw Stella's eyes dart to something else.

"What are you looking a..."

I went silent. Victoria had just walked in the room, french kissed Charlie, and gave Stella a look like she was genetically deformed. She gave Charlie a hug and brought him over to the side of the auditorium. I took a glance at Stella, who looked crushed. Tears were forming in her eyes and I could tell she was trying to hold them back. I gave her a side hug and she sniffled.

"I know... It hurts."

"How would you know?" she asked.

"Wen likes Jules. I know it..." I saw her mouth drop very slightly. "I thought he liked me too but... He keeps staring at her." I said. She nodded and rubbed my shoulder, returning her attention back to the couple. Victoria started kissing his neck, and I saw Stella turn from her usual tan, asian color, to a dark cherry red. I could tell she was PISSED. Victoria looked up from Charlie and flipped her off. Of course Charlie had to be facing the other direction. I think I have officially decided I hate that bitch.

Stella's POV

I glared at Victoria with tears stinging my eyes. She was giving Charlie a hickey. "Mother fucking bitch." I growled to myself. She looked up and flipped me off. "Mother fucking bitch." I said a little louder. I think that time she heard me so she decided to open french kiss him. I clenched my fists so hard my fingernails were digging into my palms. How can she do that? He's MY best friend, I have known him WAY longer, and she is just a SLUT. What I don't understand is why im subjecting myself to this. I can beat her sorry ass if I wanted to, and I DO WANT TO! Then, I completely lost it. "MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKING STUPID ASS BITCH!" I screamed at the top off my lungs. They both jumped and stared at me eyes wide. Olivia looked at me like she was scared of me. "FUCK OFF, WHORE!" I flipped Victoria off and screamed at her. I didnt know what to do so I stormed backstage. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "THAT MOTHER FUCKING BITCH THINKS SHE CAN DO THAT TO ME?!" I screamed. Olivia ran backstage to get me and I ignored her. I'm angry, I don't care who the hell sees! "THAT FUCKING WHORE!" I screamed so loud it hurt. I punched the back wall (which was made of fiberglass) and it crumpled. "FUCKING BITCH!" I yelled. I grabbed Mrs. Reznick's long foot ruler and snapped it twice. I huffed really hard and threw it onto the ground. I wasnt calm yet so I kicked the painted brick wall beside me. "Aw, Shit!" I yelped. I dropped down onto the floor, holding my foot. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck " I winced painfully.

Olivia ran over to me and almost knelt down but stopped. "You aren't going to leave a hole in my head, right?" she asked.

I glared at her and she knelt down besides me. "Are you alright? Ya kicked that wall pretty hard..." she said. "I don't know. It hurts really bad though... With Victoria and my period, I might as well be the incredible hulk." Olivia giggled. I think I can just walk it off." I said and got up. I started limping so I wrapped my arm around Liv's neck. I hopped weakly onto the stage and said into the microphone "Can we just sing the songs before I hurt myself anymore than I already did?" Charlie and Wen looked straight at me like a deer in headlights. "Now." I said. They immediately ran up onto the stage, not making eye contact with me. I think they're scared i'll pummel em. I looked at the seats in front of me and saw Mrs. Reznick patiently waiting. "Okay... Test one two, test. Determinate, determinate... Okay! The first song we will be performing is..."

"Oh god, im so sorry guys! Were late!" Mo screeched running through the doors.

"No shit Sherlock." I said.

Scott walked through the doors casually as if nothing was happening. Mo ran onstage, wrapping her bass around her and Scott was trailing behind. "Okay! The first song we will be performing was written by me. Its called crushcrushcrush, and I wrote it about... Basically how the band and Ray fight. (If you listen to the lyrics the right way you will get it.) So, lets start!" I said into the mic. Charlie hit his drumsticks together to start us. I saw Victoria watching us from the corner. I smirked evilly at her. She will see what this so called 'rebel chick' can do.

I got a lot to say to you

Yeah, I got a lot to say

I notice your eyes are always glued to me

Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies

I got really into the song. I caressed the microphone and sang

Crush, crush, crush, crush crush (two,three,four)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one, two I was just counting on

That never happens, I guess im dreaming again

Lets be more than... This

If you wanna play it like a game

Well come on come on lets play

Cause id rather waste my life pretending

Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies

I glanced over at Olivia who gave me a look saying 'Go over there' so I skipped over to Charlie, putting the mic up to both of our mouths

Crush, crush, crush, crush crush (two,three,four)

I walked away from Charlie and started head banging

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one, two that I was counting on

That never happens, I guess im dreaming again

Lets be more than... This now

I pranced back over to Charlie who was just as into the song as I was

Rock and roll baby, don't ya know that

Were all alone now? I need something to sing about

I felt like I was singing directly to him

Rock and roll, hey, don't ya know baby?

Were all alone now? I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, hey, don't ya know baby?

Were all alone now, give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one, two, I was just counting on

That never happens, I guess im dreaming again

Lets be more than, no

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one, two, I was just counting on

That never happens, I guess im dreaming again

Lets be more than, more than this

Oh whoa, ooh

I flipped my hair up at the end and looked at Mrs. Reznick's expression. She looked pretty amused. I got a little confidence.

"Okay, the next one is called Ignorance, and the inspiration is from my ex Kyle." I said into the mic. They started up the music and I took in a deep breath.

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me

Well I guess I'll make my own way

It's a circle, A mean cycle

I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel, your jury? Whats my offence this time?

Your not a judge but if you're gonna judge me

Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs, don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault, but know were not the same (oh)

We're not the same (oh)

Oh were not he same

Victoria looked at me like I was goth or something.

Ya, the friends that stuck together

We wrote our names in blood

But I guess you can't except that the change is good

Its good, its good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger

Well its nice to meet you sir, I guess ill go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well its nice to meet you sir, I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

I could tell that Mrs. Reznick was really liking the trashy punk pop music. I head banged and jumped around the stage.

This is the best thing that could have happened

Any longer and I wouldn't have made it

It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture

I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me

They wont get you anywhere

I'm not the same kid from your memory

Well now I can fend for myself

Dont wanna hear your sad songs, don't wanna feel your pain

Ya say it's all my fault, but you know were not the same

We're not the same, oh were not he same

Ya we used to stick together

We wrote our names in blood

But I guess you can't except that the change is good

Its good, its good

Well you treat me just like another stranger

Well its nice to meet you sir, I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well its nice to meet you sir, I guess ill go

I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Scott did an epic guitar solo. I wish I could have done that, but it was either be the lead singer or guitar. Can't have both!

Well you treat me just like another stranger

Well its nice to meet you sir, I guess ill go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well its nice to meet you sir

I guess ill go

I best be on my way out

I ended the song and Mrs. Reznick applauded. "That was amazing Stella!" I bowed and Mrs. Reznick was clapping like crazy. It made me feel pretty proud of myself. I went over and high-fived Wen. Then Charlie walked over to me with his arms extended, asking for a hug. It took me a second to get the courage, but I jumped right on top of him, tackling him into a hug. I could hear Olivia and Mo 'Awww'ing, but I didn't care. I was hugging Charlie, and that to me was the most important thing in the world.

* * *

Yay! A hint of romance! Thank you, thank you! *bows* I actually wasnt even planning on romance for them till the airplane ride to New York so... Yay us! I am working rapidly on this story, and i finally got my wireless router to work again, so i will be updating frequently. No more all over and late timing crap. I felt really bad about that. Some of the stories i was writing before i will probably have Chocolemonade (now GGirl Daughter Of...) delete them. I cant keep up. Plain and simple. I want a clean and fresh start.

Brooke: lalalalala

Me: ~sighs~ she almost never shuts up...

Brooke: Where is Stells?

Me: ~looks around~ Where is Charlie?

Both: *hear banging on the bathroom door*

Me: ~slowly walks up to door~ is... Uh... Everything alright in there Charles?

Both: ~hears moaning~

Charlie: y... Yeah! Just a minute!

Me: Charlie. Dont lie to me...

Stella: Its all good! Calm your tits!

Me: Stella? Why are you in there?!

Stella: ~moaning~

Brooke: You go girl! ~walks up to door and knocks on it~

**Charlie: ~opens door~ Yes?**

**Stella: ~panting in backround~**

**Me: Oh. My. God.**

**Brooke : ~says quietly~ if you want to escalate... ~whispers in Charlies ear~ go for the ass...**

**Charlie: What the hell?! ~opens door~ we were just putting up our new poster in here!**

**Me: ~mouth gaping, laughing~ **

**Brooke: Why in the bathroom?**

**Charlie: isnt that what rich people do?**

**Me: uh... Yeah...**

**Brooke: Why was Stella moaning then?!**

**Charlie: She hit her thumb with the hammer! You guys didnt hear her cursing?!**

**Brooke: ~shakes head and puts head in hands~ **

**Me: then... Carry on.**

**Charlie: thank you. ~closes door~**

**Me: well... That was a bit odd.**

**Brooke: i coulda sworn they were about to have...**

**Me: noone wants to hear that word! Except for in that one Starlie story... **

**Brooke: okay then...**

**Me: Review please! **

**Brooke: yeah! Or you will have to hear TWICE the amount of my music!**

**Me: i never said that.**

**Brooke: but i just did.**

**Me: ... ~stares~**

**Brooke: ~stares back~**

**Me: fine... J... Just review...**

**From,**

**BrookeDarkDesire and Kara (your evil soul sista!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there! Im so tired... But im forcing myself to write anyway. For you guys... xP kill me now, but i just dropped my ipod cause i nodded off... Eh. Good luck to myself writing wise.

Charlie's POV

"Holy crap!" I yelled. I asked Stella for a hug and the next thing I knew I was knocked to the ground. I could hear her giggling like a maniac while Olivia and Mo were 'Awwww'ing at us. Eh, its not their fault. Its just in their nature. I pushed her off of me (lightly) and she laughed like a crazy person. I extended my hand to help her get up and she took it with no objection. Before I pulled her up all the way, she fell back down to the ground. I saw her land back down on the wood flooring, right onto her injured foot . "Stella!" I said alarmed. I knelt down and lifted her slightly in my arms. "Are you okay?" She squinted her eyes as if trying not to cry. "My leg, I... I cant get up." she said breathing heavily. I immediatley picked her up and while I was taking her backstage, i tossed my keys to Mrs. Reznick and said "Start my car, black truck in the front. Vic, come with us." Victoria obediently followed me out the stage door. Olivia, Wen, Mo and Scott followed us out the door. I stroked her hair gently and kept whispering in her ear "Its gonna be alright." I felt really panicked. I mean, after all these years I have known Stella, she has NEVER needed anyone elses assistance. Shes usually so determined to do something on her own, she does it without question. I saw Mrs. Reznick in her black impala and yelled "Arent you coming with us?" "I'll meet you there!" she yelled back. I shrugged and carried Stella to the back seat. I told Olivia, Mo, Wen, and Scott to sit back with her and make sure she's okay.

Olivia's POV

"Stella! Are you okay?!" I gasped. "N...no... I... C... Cant feel my foot..." she was crying. I looked at Wen, fear written on my face. I didnt know what to do. He nodded at me and started stroking her hair. Victoria just sat there quietly. She obviously didnt like all the attention Stella was getting. Scott rubbed Stella's arm soothingly. "Lets have a look at it. Can we look Stella?" Stella nodded, still crying. Wen slowly folded up Stella's skinny jeans and I turned away. It was swelled and bleeding. Wen turned pale. "How bad is it?" Charlie asked from up front. "Dude... We might need some napkins... Or a cloth or..." "Just tell me how fucking bad it is Wen!" "You can see her bone." Wen said suddenly. Charlie paused, but was still driving. He looked distressed. I eventually looked over at Stella and got a good look at her wound. She was crying hysterically. "Stella... Just... Just hang in there. Charlie is almost to the hospital..." i saw blood start to stain her bleached jeans. "Victoria, can you get me some napkins out of the glove box?" Victoria nodded quickly and handed me some napkins, not even glancing in my direction. Something tells me this is making her uncomfortable. I tapped Wen and he jumped. I grabbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear "You think maybe Victoria was spying on us?" Wen almost said something out loud but I stopped him and pulled his ear back towards me. "How did she know we were gonna be here? She couldn't have just been there as a coincidence! She must have known we would be coming to the school..." Wen nodded and whispered "i know. Its like she's stalking us... Especially Charlie. Its like she knows exactly where he is gonna be when he is gonna be there." I turned my head and looked over at her. She sat silently in the passengers seat texting on her phone. Probably Jules. I scowled and looked back over at Wen, who had now turned his attention back to Stella. I sighed and started to dab her injured ankle with the napkins. I eventually started to wrap them around her ankle, which earned me a smack upside the head from her. "Charlie, are we almost there?" she asked. "Its right down the street. Mrs. Reznick is right behind us." he said. "Okay..." she said inwardly. She looked pretty relaxed for someone who just had their ankle snapped. Mo started to talk to Stella. She was probably trying to make sure he stays with us and doesn't pass out. I looked at Scott who was looking out the window. He obviously wasn't good with this kind of thing. I mean, neither was i, but i didn't want Stella to black out. I turned my head to Stella who was sitting curled up in Wen's lap. Honestly, if we weren't in this kind of situation, i would have thought it was kinda cute. She looks up to Wen like a big brother. Charlie immediately stopped the car and got out of the seat. He ran over to Scott's side of the car and told Wen to hand her over to him. Wen obeyed and Victoria got out of the car. "Come here Stella." he said and put her into his arms. Stella hugged Charlie and said "I'll be fine, right?" Charlie pushed her hair out of her face and said "You'll be fine Stellbell. Perfectly fine. You'll be back on your feet in no time." he said. It sounded like he was saying it more to himself then Stella. Scott got out of the car and went over to Charlie. "Lets get her inside bro..." he said quietly. "Yeah..." Charlie muttered. Mo, then Wen got out of the car. I quietly followed behind them. I couldn't help but wonder how Stella was going to be able to preform. Its going to be her and Charlie's tour this time, so she will be doing alot of moving around. With her being known for her head banging and dance moves... We might have to cancel the tour.

Victoria's POV

I think i really got Stella pissed... I didn't want to. I actually like Stella. Shes so fun and can play guitar amazingly. But she keeps getting in the way of me and Charlie. I think Charlie might actually like her too. It scares me. Im in love with Charlie, but if Stella and him like each other, Charlie might lose interest in me. I guess i should be more careful. I caused Stella to get hurt. Everyone knows she has anger issues. I walked around the side of the car and ran after the rest of them. "Charlie!" i said and ran over to his side. "Yeah?" he asked. I looked down at Stella. Her ankle was really bad. "Stella?" Stella looked up at me and scowled. "What?" she spat back. Her being mad had kind of taken away my confidence. "I... Im sorry... I..." "Don't even bother. I am done being nice to you... Hell, i had never even started." she said. She stared at me for a second, looking at me as if expecting me to reply. I didn't know what to say. I felt really bad, but she refused to listen. "Come on Charlie." Stella said. Charlie started to walk her into the hospital, and gave me a look as if saying 'thats just the way she is'. I sighed and followed them into the hospital. I just want to be her friend.

Charlie's POV

I just want to get Stella better. That's all i care about right now. I walked up to the receptionists desk and said "Stella Yamada. She needs help like... Now." The woman behind the desk put on her glasses and started to type on the computer. Mrs. Reznick then walked in and ran over to me and Stella. "Is she going to be okay?" I looked down at Stella to see her texting on her phone. I smiled softly and looked back at Mrs. Reznick. "I think she will Mrs. Reznick..." i said. "Good..." she said and walked over to the hospital chairs to sit with the band. "The doctor will be with you shortly." the woman said. "Thanks." i said and sat down in a chair next to Scott. I started to stroke Stella's hair. She laid her head on my arm and continued to text on her phone. I smiled again. She just looks so beautiful... Wait. Did i just think that? She is my best friend, she isn't beautiful. She's pretty. Victoria's beautiful. "No she isn't" 'Who said that?' I thought. "You" No i didn't... "Yes you did"

I rubbed my other hand on my forehead and started to stroke Stella's hair again.

Who are you? "Im you" There cant be two of me... "But there isnt. Im you" No you arent... "Yes i am" But... "Charlie. I am you" Fine then. What did you say about Victoria not being beautiful. Of course she is, shes my girlfriend... "You don't like Victoria, you like Stella" No i don't! Go away! "Fine... But im technically not officially going away..." Goodbye inner self... Or whatever.

I put my head in my hand and sighed. I am going insane... Talking to myself. Not like everyone doesn't do it, but that was just weird. I just want Stella in and out of here. I need some sleep...

Stella's POV

Ick. Leg. Pain. Victoria. Charlie. Ick.

I need to stop this... Sooner or later Charlie will find out. I will be lucky enough if the doctor doesn't notice. He cant see an x-ray, or look at my arms. Just great. Now what am i supposed to do?! I glanced over at Victoria, who was texting away on her phone. I can imagine that it says something along the lines of 'Stella just twisted her ankle. That bitch deserved it...' and i cant stand that shes around texting while im injured. Its bad enough i have to look at her on a daily basis! She needs to be gone. Thats the end of it. Gone. I looked back at my phone. Two new messages... Hm. Stevie is probably flipping out... Oh well.

Stevie: Are you okay?!

Stevie: Seriously Stella you are scaring the fuck outta me!

I giggled. She may act like she doesnt care, but she does.

Me: Yeah. Im fine bro. Chill out...

Stevie: Ya need me to come down there?

I looked up at Charlie, who was nodding off.

Me: As much as i would love that, no. Sorry bro. You know our agreement. Charlie doesnt find out and we have nothing to worry about.

Stevie: But i miss you!

Me: I do too... But we will see you by Thursday! I have to go. Bye bye Wiz Kalihfa...

Stevie: Thats not funny anymore... Just because im a wiz doesnt mean you can make fun of me.

Me: Since when have you cared?

Stevie: True...

Me: Cya.

Stevie: Byeeeee

I turned off my screen and sighed. Why does it have to be so hard? All of a sudden the woman behind the desk stood up and walked over to us. "Stella Yamada?" she said. Charlie jolted and snorted. "I accept the sword!" he said suddenly. I giggled and blushed. "Uh... Can you repeat that mam?" he said. She looked annoyed. "The doctor is ready for Stella now Charles..." "Oh..." he looked down, embarrassed. "This way..." she said. Charlie adjusted his grip so he could carry me easier. "You ready Stell?" he sId. I smiled. "Whatever i need to do to return to violent headbanging." i giggled. He smiled and carried me down the hallway. Hopefully i will be okay...

* * *

Idk. Got sick of typing on this stupid touch screen... xP

Brooke isnt here today... Mostly because i was tired. But, oh well. I bet most of you are happy about that anyway. Just so ya know, i checked the reviews... I would appreciate some of you not complain about the spacing or what the hell ever. Its hard enough for me to update, and ive had trouble with paragraphs since forever. Give my ADHD/OCD ass a break. Sorry to get all mean like that, but seriously people... I hate to do this sort of thing, but we all have the same common interest. I joined this website to post stories to get rid pf all that obbsesivness. Okay? Goodnight, fellow lemonaders. -gives out hot cocoa- Night night x3

-Kara (ur evil soul sista)


End file.
